Tormentos de un merodeador
by merodeadoras-2
Summary: y como no otra historia de los merodeadores.Un James engreido, una Lily estudiosa y orgullosa, un Sirius un tanto confundido, Remus testarudo y sobreprotector… y combinados con otros personajes que hacen de esta historia una locura. JxL/SxOC/RxOC/---rw!
1. Despedidas!

- ¡ Black ¡ eres un bruto insensible- gritaba Almu, furiosa, al merodeador de ojos color mar.- No se te ocurre que al dejar a una chica, así tan... bruscamente le haces daño.Angelita no tiene la culpa de que seas tan arrogante y manipulador.- El chico sin poder dejar de mirar a los fascinantes ojos azules de la morena hizo un gesto para sacar su varita, pero James lo agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo. James negó con la cabeza indicándole a su amigo que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando.

- Oye, Galbraith que Sirius también sufre,¿sabes lo que es tener detrás a todas las chicas del colegio?- dijo James divertido ante la situación, mientras se revolvía el pelo.

Inesperadamente cierta pelirroja se adelantó y mirando de arriba abajo al moreno con una cuidadísima y estudiada mueca de asco le dijo muy segura.

- Con esa cara de ogro que tienes me parece que tu tampoco debes saberlo.

- Tu no te metas, Evans- dijo James mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla dolorida.  


- El que no se tiene que meter eres tu Potter – le gritó exasperada Lily- Angelita no le hizo nada a Sirius para que el la dejara tan de sopetón y encima con la única explicación de que llevabais una semana saliendo y eso era mucho tiempo, las chicas tenemos sentimientos¿ sabes? La pobre está...

- ¡ BASTA ! – gritaron a la vez Remus y Gloria – no podéis seguir así . Nosotros no podemos seguir viéndoos pelear.

Gloria era de las mejores amigas de Almu y Lily .Remus a su vez era de los mejores amigos de James y Sirius , pero Remus y Gloria eran mejores amigos y eso les ocasionaba a ambos algunos problemas, pues sus respectivos amigos se llevaban a matar...

- Pues si no podéis. ¡ Largaos!

- Eso mismo vamos a hacer.

El merodeador castaño cogió la mano de su amiga y se fueron hacía otro lado donde no pudieron oír gritar a sus amigos.  
Los gritos aumentaban por momentos pero todos se callaron repentinamente cuando apareció Angelita por la puerta del castillo besándose con un chico de 4º año.  


- Anda que no es ligerita la niña, ahora tendría que ser yo el dolido – Sirius hizo un gesto dramático y rió al ver lo avergonzadas que estaban Lily y Almu que se dieron cuenta de lo mal que habían quedado. James, por su parte , miró con autosuficiencia a Lily ,quien apretó los puños conteniéndose.

- Bueno...¡ aún así eres un arrogante, manipulador y troglodita!-la morena miró con odio a Sirius , agarró a Lily de un brazo y se fueron con la cabeza gacha y tan rojas como el cabello de Lily, pero por el camino se animaron al pensar que al día siguiente se iban a sus casas y no verían a los merodeadores en todo el verano.

Después volvieron todos a la torre de Gryfindor y los chicos en su cuato y las chicas en el suyo comenzaron a recogerlo todo.

-Lily ¿has visto mi vestido rojo?

- Sí , está debajo de tu cama- se oía en una habitación y en la otra...

- ¡ SIRIUS! ¿ se puede saber que hacen tus calcetines sucios encima de mi ropa limpia? – gritaba un Remus enojado.

- Mmm... pues... los has encontrado... Gracias- le respondía Sirius con cara de circunstancias.

--

María sabía que se acercaba el momento en el que ella y su hermano abandonarían Italia e irían a Londres y lo más importante, por fin estudiarían en Hogwarts y es que nunca le había gustado el colegio de magia al que asistían en Italia.

-¡María demonios quieres coger la quaffle-un chico rubio, fuerte con unos hermosos ojos verdes miraba con reproche a su hermana- ¡contigo así de distraída no puedo jugar!

-lo siento Matt, estaba pensando... ¡por fin nos vamos a Hogwarts y podremos a ver al primo Sirius!-dijo ella emocionada.- espero no tener que ver a su familia...menos mal que papá renegó de ella.

-Según tengo entendido Sirius ha abandonado también a sus padres y ahora vive en casa de un amigo suyo...oye, ¿por qué no le escribimos una carta? Ya habrá acabado el colegio.

-mmm...no...prefiero que se una sorpresa, ¡qué alucine al vernos!- María estaba tan emocionada que tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos aún conmovido por su a no caerse de la escoba.

-¡buena idea! Oye, ¿dejamos el quidditch ya? Mamá tiene razón ya es hora de que recojamos nuestras cosas o mañana perderemos el tren.

-esta bien, y después vamos a despedirnos de Paolo, Estela y los demás, los voy a echar de menos...

Tras esto dejaron las escobas y se dirigieron corriendo a empaquetarlo todo para después ir a despedirse de sus amigos .Tardaron más de lo que esperaban en recogerlo todo pero aún les quedaba algo de tiempo antes de acostarse para despedirse.

-Matt siento que te vayas...te echaré de menos- Estela abrazó a Matt con todas sus fuerzas y posó suavemente sus labios por última vez en los de él, después le susurró al oído- tranquilo sé que lo nuestro termina aquí solo quería sentir tu boca sobre la mía una vez más, adiós te quiero.

Después se separó de él y se alejó lentamente mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Bajo un árbol María se despedía cariñosamente de Paolo, su mejor amigo. Después de hablar un largo rato acerca de lo mucho que se echarían de menos y de repetirse una y otra vez cuanto se querían, se abrazaron y permanecieron así, en silencio hasta que Matt anunció, aún conmovido por du despedida con Estela, que debía de irse. Mientras tanto en Howarts se podía ver perfectamente el último día de aquel curso a todos los alumnos disfrutando del buen tiempo al lado del lago, pero algunos de 5º año no mostraban actitud de estar pasándoselo muy bien...


	2. Menudo viajecito!

-¡James...mira como te mira esa te va a devorar! Grrrrr... ¡por merlín!

-tu tampoco te quedas corto Sirius ¡MIRA ESA! Se ha puesto roja jajaja...

-¿qué te ocurre Remus? Esa cara no es de emoción precisamente.

-puff... lo que me ocurre es que acabamos de montarnos en el tren y ya estáis pavoneándoos- al castaño nunca le gusto esa actitud tan arrogante que mostraban sus amigos.

-¿Quién soy?- una chica castaña de ojos de un verde no muy bien definido, tapaba los ojos de Sirius mientras que le hacía gestos a Remus y a James para que se callasen.

Sirius quitó las manos que le cubrían los ojos y se dio la vuelta, y al ver a su prima le abrazó efusivamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí peque? ¿Tú no vivías en Italia?

-ya no, me he mudado a Londres y a partir de ahora estudiaré en Hogwarts.

-¡Qué bien!

-oye ¿no nos presentas?-dijo James dándole un codazo a Sirius y se, como tantas otras veces, el pelo.

En cuanto María reparó en Remus no pudo apartar la vista de sus ojos color miel en todo el camino, quizás por eso cuando Sirius le hizo una pregunta ella tardó en contestar ensimismada.

-¿Matt no ha venido?-inquirió al darse cuenta de que faltaba su primo.

-ehh...sí, está comprando algo para comer, ahora viene -dijo, no sin dificultad intentando recordar la pregunta de su primo.

Fuera del compartimento tres chicas de 6º año iban por el pasillo del tren dos de ellas le estaban reclamando algo a la tercera.

-Glo, no es justo-dijo Lily contrariada.

-si, es verdad nosotras no tenemos porque ir a ver a los merodeadores porque tu quieras saludar a Lupin.- corroboró almu enfadada.

-¡callaos chicas! Voy yo sola si es lo que queréis, pero si Potter y Black me ven sola van a pensar que les tenéis miedo-les desafió la castaña de ojos grises, sabía lo que hacía, había dado en el punto débil de sus amigas, ambas levantaron la cabeza, la miraron resentidas y la siguieron sin rechistar con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando iban a entrar al compartimento de los merodeadores, Gloria se chocó con un chico rubio, con los ojos verdes y bastante guapo.

-lo... lo siento-logró articular Gloria medio embobada ante el chico que tenia delante.

-no pasa nada, a sido mi culpa, soy nuevo en Hogwarts y todavía no me he acostumbrado a esto.- dijo con una inocente sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-pues si necesitas ayuda...aquí estamos nosotras-intervino Almu algo más animada .

-me llamo Gloria Stickson... ¿y tu?-dijo la castaña de rizos sin hacerle caso al comentario de su amiga.

-me llamo Matt Black

-¿¿BLACK!!- gritaron Lily y Almu al unísono. Y acto seguido dejaron de interesarse tanto por el chico, si tiene algo que ver con Sirius ya nos podemos olvidar de él, murmuraron entre sí.

-Sí...es posible que conozcáis a mi primo, Sirius, lo cierto es que lo estoy buscando.

Almu presionó los labios y Lily hizo rodar sus verdes ojos mientras que Gloria parecía cada vez más interesada.

-¡Ah! Por supuesto que lo ocnocemos...su amigo Remus Lupin es mi mejor amigo, lo que ocurre es que estas dos se llevan a matar con Black y con Potter...otro amigo suyo.-explicó la castaña señalando con los ojos a las dos mosqueadas chicas.

-Glo entramos o nos dan las uvas lo que prefieras...- espetó Lily en tono sarcástico cansada ya de la conversación.

Gloria le dedicó una mueca burlona , abrió el compartimiento de los merodeadores y se acercó a abrazar a su mejor amigo:

-¡Remus!

-Glo ¿cómo estás?

-Oye y vosotras dos ¿qué hacéis aquí? Porque lo de Stickson está justificado pero vosotras...sobráis.

-Perdona pero es que yo no he venido a verte a ti precisamente, si hemos venido a sido solo para cuidar a nuestra amiga.- fue Lily la que contestó a James furiosa mirando a los ojos castaños del chico.

-Que un segundo con vosotros dos es suficiente para salir herido.- añadió Almu.

-Galbraith no empieces, ¿vale? Ser guapo no es delito- se defendió Sirius que parecía que iba a estallar.

-El caso es que tu no lo eres- mintió la morena.

-¡eh! Con mi primo nada- María saltó inesperadamente para defender a su primo sin siquiera conocer a las chicas.

-¿y esta moco de dónde a salido?- esta vez fue Lily la que intervino pues al ver a su amiga tan asombrada decidió salir en su ayuda.

-¡Qué no soy tan pequeña que estoy en 5º curso! A mí nadie me dice moco...

- ¿a no? Pues me parece que Lily acaba de hacerlo- dijo Almu desatando así la furia de María quien, sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ellas.

Pero no fue de Lily y de Almu de quien acabó encima y en el suelo, sino de Remus que, en el último momento se interpuso entre la castaña y las dos chicas.

-María las cosas no se arreglan así -dijo Remus sonriendo mientras veía como María se ponía roja a más no poder.

Tardaron bastante en incorporarse de manera que durante ese tiempo sus miradas estaban tan cerca que ninguno de los dos pudo apartar los ojos de los del otro, Remus dándose cuenta de lo fascinantes que eran los ojos azules verdosos de María y ésta volviendo a quedar hipnotizada por los ojos del chico.

-¿Por qué la has detenido Remus? ¡Iba ha hacer lo que yo he intentado durante 5 años! Es mi ídolo jajajaja -rió Sirius mientras recogía a Maria del suelo.

-¡pues si no lo has hecho es porque eres un cobarde!¡ tu solo vales para...

-¡¡SE ACABÓ!! Todavía no hemos llegado a Hogwarts y ya os estáis peleando...-después de que Gloria gritase para detener la pelea suavizó el tono y añadió-María, ¿y si te vienes con nosotras?

-¿¿QUE!!-gritaron desesperadas Lily y Almu

-por mí perfecto-contestó María sonriendo a Lily y a Almu al ver su reacción.

Salieron las chicas hacia su compartimento. El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

-bueno...-empezó María-que lo siento, es que no soporto que me llamen enana.

-de acuerdo...dejémoslo así.

-oye... ¿En serio Black es tu primo?-preguntó Almu con curiosidad.

-Sí, es el único de la familia Black que me cae bien-asintió María con una sonrisa-no entiendo como te puede caer mal.

-Escucha María si quieres que todo vaya bien entre nosotras será mejor que no defiendas a Black...- le advirtió Almu.

-Ni a Potter-añadió Lily- si a ti te caen bien, de acuerdo, pero no nos intentes convencer a nosotras para que nos caigan bien.-dijo tajante, si esa enana intentaba algo las llevaba claras, Lily no se lo iba a permitir.

-Vale pero os equivocáis con respecto a él...esto...Gloria... ¿Tu tienes algo con Lupin?- procuró María intentando no sonrojarse.

-¿Yo? Sí...-María bajó la vista decepcionada-es mi mejor amigo,¿por?

-No...por nada

-sí, que sí, que a ésta le ha gustado Lupin -empezó Almu viendo que ahí había tema-te digo que Lupin es el único que me cae bien de los merodeadores.

-Pues, la verdad,...sin ánimos de ofender(N/A claro que pretendía ofenderla), tu eres pequeña y no sé si Mi Remus querrá algo contigo- anunció la castaña de rizos con satisfacción resaltando la palabra "MI".

-¡Glo está celosa, Glo está celosa! -se burlaron divertidas Lily y Almu .

-No estoy celosa, solo digo una realidad.

-Pues a mí me parece que la realidad es otra-dijo Almu insinuante mientras le daba codazos a Gloria quien,en esos momentos, se encontraba de lo más incómoda.

Las cuatro estaban entrando en el gran comedor cuando a Lily se le ocurrió preguntar algo:

-Oye María ¿tú en que casa estás? Porque...

-¡Ah! En mi antiguo colegio también había casas, la mía era la del valor y la audacia, me mandaron una carta diciéndome a que casa correspondía la mía antigua en Hogwarts...solo es, que no me acuerdo...

-¡es gryffindor! Sin duda...-gritó Almu contenta con la nueva miembro de su casa-¡Bienvenida!- en ese momento algo le pasó a la morena por la mente-oye, ¿tu juegas al quiddith?

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta el quiddith...Quiero jugar en el equipo pero...

-no me digas más, ¡yo juego en el equipo de Gryffindor! Te llevaré a hacer las pruebas. Así no tendré que soportar sola a Black y a Potter, ya que ni a Glo ni a Lily les gusta jugar, son una aburridas...es en lo único en lo que esta pelirroja y yo no estamos de acuerdo- dijo Almu con cariño y una media sonrisa en la cara-¡menos mal que a ti sí te gusta!

-Bueno basta de parloteos y entremos de una vez al comedor ¡que estoy hambrienta!- les apremió la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Venga que el banquete está apunto de empezar, ¡María tienes que oír a Dumbledore!

-a claro Glo, me han hablado mucho de él- dijo María mientras se sentaban en la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

-bienvenidos una vez más a Hogwarts-era Dumbledor q como cada año daba un discurso a comenzar el curso-os recuerdo que el bosque prohibido esta: PROHIBIDO y además este año se han tomado nuevas medidas, nos e podrá entrar en el 7º corredor de la planta baja de las mazmorras.-Dumbledore lanzó una fugaz mirada a los merodeadores a quienes ya les brillaban los ojos del interés ante un nuevo reto y con una sonrisa añadió- Y no probéis a intentarlo porque si lo hacéis vuestra vida se verá en peligro...Bueno y ahora...¡A COMER TODO EL MUNDO!

Una vez finalizado el banquete todos salieron por la puerta y un chico bajito, rubio , de ojos cansados y azules, y de aspecto debilucho chocó torpemente con María:

-¡Eh! tapón mira por donde vas

-¡Peter! No te he visto en el tren- le dijo Sirius, que acababa de aparecer, a colagusano dándole cariñosamente unas palmaditas(N/A ¡por favor matemos a la rata!). Peter no contestó a Sirius pues estaba decidiendo si antes de eso le pedía disculpas a María. Pero tardaba demasiado en decidirse María se le adelantó:

-Por lo menos podrías disculparte...- María, sin saber por qué, sentía desprecio hacia Peter, y por eso no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco.

Sirius se rió ante la situación y le echó una manita a Peter:

-Venga pídele perdón a mi primita...

-¿Tu...tu...primita?

-¡Anda y encima tartamudea!- la castaña sabía que era demasiado borde con el chico, pero el caso es que no podía evitarlo.

-Si es tu primita yo le beso los pies si es necesario...

-¡¡No eso ni en mis peores pesadillas!!

En ese momento, afortunadamente, llegaron Glo, Lily y Almu consiguiendo que María pidiese escapar de aquella situación.

-María vente con nosotras...

-Claro Glo...justo a tiempo.-dijo feliz de poder salir de allí.- .Bueno primito hasta mañana.-le dijo a Sirius dándole un beso en las mejilla.

-Mañana nos vemos.

Todas se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, charlando y riendo.

-Oye...hay un problema...tu no puedes dormir con nosotras, eres de 5º curso.-dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Maria con tristeza.

-Bueno pero mañana nos vemos, ¿no?-preguntó Gloria, aunque mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-¡Claro! buenas noches chicas

-¡Hasta mañana!- Dijeron las demás al separase de Maria en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Entonces llegaron los merodeadores seguidos de Matt, parecían los chicos más felices del mundo y a pesar de que ya era tarde estaban muy despiertos.

-¡Lo de las bromas va a ser genial!-exclamó Sirius-me encantará verlas sufrir desesperadas...bueno a Stickson me da igual...pero a Galbraith y a Evans por supuesto.

-Sí lo van a pasar mal- dijo James con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se imaginaba a Lily huyendo despavorida.

-Creo que también participaré...una broma no hace mal a nadie...o a casi nadie.

-¡Eh! Lunático que bien! Por fin te animas.

-pero no nos pasamos, ¿vale Sirius?

-No...tranquilo-le respondió el moreno con una traviesa sonrisita.

-Me encantará eso de hacerle sufrir a mi hermana.

-Pues bienvenido a los merodeadores. Debes de sentirte muy afortunado, este honor no se lo concedemos a cualquiera...bueno no se lo concedemos a NADIE y tienes que prometer guardar el secreto.-con estas palabra James hizo de Matt un nuevo merodeador lo que le supondría muchos cambios.

-¿Sabes?, en realidad nosotros no somos tres, aunque lo parezca, colagusano,Peter para que me entiendas, también forma parte de los merodeadores, pero últimamente...no viene tanto con nosotros...

-Y la verdad es que nos importa poco

-James no seas así- le reprendió Remus.

-¿Y eso de colagusano,Lunánito...?-preguntó Matt sin comprender.

-Antes de saberlo...tendrás que convertirte de verdad en uno de nosotros...

Todos sabían a lo que James se refería así que cogieron la capa invisible y abandonaron el dormitorio para irse al bosque.

Cuando llegaron a los límites del bosque Matt no se mostraba demasiado convencido.

-Venga ya, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Dumbledore dijo claramente que este lugar estaba PROHIBIDO.

-¿en serio crees que le haremos caso?-preguntó Sirius mostrándose de lo más divertido.

-Observa y aprende.-dijo James alzando las cejas.

Entonces Matt vio algo que jamás hubiese imaginado,Sirius se había transformado en un enorme perro negro y James ahora era un precioso ciervo.

Matt miró a Remus esperando a que se transformase también...pero el chico de cabellos dorados no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

-¿y tu?

-Bueno yo...verás es que lo mío es algo...especial.

-Lunático,no hace falta que se lo digas si no quieres.-dijo Sirius mientras se transformaba otra vez en un muchacho.

-No, yo confío en él, lo que ocurre,Matt, es que yo no me puedo transformar cuando yo quiera...porque soy un hombre lobo.-Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido pero sabía que eso era importante para el licántropo, así que se acercó a él.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, bueno y yo ¿qué debo hacer?

Los tres chicos sonrieron ante la pregunta y lo rodearon explicándole como transformarse en un animago...y aunque el proceso fue largo y pesado al terminar la noche Matt ya podía transformarse a su antojo en un hermoso zorro .Al rubio de ojos verdes, le designaron el nombre de "astuto" como nuevo miembro que era de _los merodeadores_.

--

Los merodeadores y su nuevo miembro quedaron después del desayuno en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Deberíamos pensar en lo de las bromas, ayer no decidimos nada-comentó Matt.

-Oye, ¿y si les encogemos la ropa?-sugirió James mordiéndose el labio inferior ansioso.

-¿Recuerdas que mi prima está con ellas?-dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

-¡Qué es mi hermana!

-Jooo!! Sois unos aguafiestas...-refunfuñó James dicho esto dejó la vista fija en ningún sitio y comenzó a imaginarse a las chicas con una falda que ni llegaba a ser cinturón...se mordió el labio...y sin darse cuenta acabó por pensar solo y únicamente en Lily y sus pequeñas prendas(N/A pervertido!!)

-James ¿te traemos una fregona? ¡Lo estás encharcando todo!-se burló el moreno de ojos mar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-preguntó el aludido aturdido mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca todavía entreabierta.

-Déjalo, lo tuyo no tiene remedio-sentenció Remus.

-Ja-ja-ja ¿hay que reirse?-preguntó James con sarcasmos.

-Dejadlo ya, ¿vale? y centrémonos en las benditas bromas-cuando Sirius les recordó lo de las bromas la discusión cesó al instante por un asunto de fuerza mayor.

-Pensemos...¿qué es lo que mas odian las chicas?- la pregunta de Matt hizo reflexionar a todos hasta que el merodeador de los ojos color miel, respondió graciosamente.

-¡ya lo tengo! ¡ A Sirius y a James! Jajaja- pero la risa no le duro mucho, pues Sirius le fulminaba con esos ojos azules que tan guapo le hacían al igual que James, que le fulminaba con sus preciosos ojos avellanas a través de sus gafas.- Vale no ha tenido gracia, ya está,¿ podeis dejar de mirarme así?

Los aludidos apartaron la vista pero aún con el resentimiento grabado en sus ojos.

- Lo que mas odian sin duda, en general, es... el acné- Matt dio un puñetazo al aire como señal de que había dado en el clavo, mientras decía su gran idea.

- No será muy cruel?-pregunto Lunático pensando en Glo y en las demás, y es que si eso era de verdad lo que las chicas mas temían y odiaban el no quería participar en una broma de tantísimo mal gusto.

- La verdad es que con el acné, adios a sus hermosas caras...porque reconozcámoslo, son muy guapas- se sinceró James.

- Es cierto, no se merecen eso... pero si algo que se me acaba de ocurrir...-Sirius no cabía en si de la emoción y les contó su asombroso plan a los demás merodeadores.

-¡James...mira como te mira esa te va a devorar! Grrrrr... ¡por merlín!

-tu tampoco te quedas corto Sirius ¡MIRA ESA! Se ha puesto roja jajaja...

-¿qué te ocurre Remus? Esa cara no es de emoción precisamente.

-puff... lo que me ocurre es que acabamos de montarnos en el tren y ya estáis pavoneándoos- al castaño nunca le gusto esa actitud tan arrogante que mostraban sus amigos.

-¿Quién soy?- una chica castaña de ojos de un verde no muy bien definido, tapaba los ojos de Sirius mientras que le hacía gestos a Remus y a James para que se callasen.

Sirius quitó las manos que le cubrían los ojos y se dio la vuelta, y al ver a su prima le abrazó efusivamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí peque? ¿Tú no vivías en Italia?

-ya no, me he mudado a Londres y a partir de ahora estudiaré en Hogwarts.

-¡Qué bien!

-oye ¿no nos presentas?-dijo James dándole un codazo a Sirius y se, como tantas otras veces, el pelo.

En cuanto María reparó en Remus no pudo apartar la vista de sus ojos color miel en todo el camino, quizás por eso cuando Sirius le hizo una pregunta ella tardó en contestar ensimismada.

-¿Matt no ha venido?-inquirió al darse cuenta de que faltaba su primo.

-ehh...sí, está comprando algo para comer, ahora viene -dijo, no sin dificultad intentando recordar la pregunta de su primo.

Fuera del compartimento tres chicas de 6º año iban por el pasillo del tren dos de ellas le estaban reclamando algo a la tercera.

-Glo, no es justo-dijo Lily contrariada.

-si, es verdad nosotras no tenemos porque ir a ver a los merodeadores porque tu quieras saludar a Lupin.- corroboró almu enfadada.

-¡callaos chicas! Voy yo sola si es lo que queréis, pero si Potter y Black me ven sola van a pensar que les tenéis miedo-les desafió la castaña de ojos grises, sabía lo que hacía, había dado en el punto débil de sus amigas, ambas levantaron la cabeza, la miraron resentidas y la siguieron sin rechistar con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando iban a entrar al compartimento de los merodeadores, Gloria se chocó con un chico rubio, con los ojos verdes y bastante guapo.

-lo... lo siento-logró articular Gloria medio embobada ante el chico que tenia delante.

-no pasa nada, a sido mi culpa, soy nuevo en Hogwarts y todavía no me he acostumbrado a esto.- dijo con una inocente sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-pues si necesitas ayuda...aquí estamos nosotras-intervino Almu algo más animada .

-me llamo Gloria Stickson... ¿y tu?-dijo la castaña de rizos sin hacerle caso al comentario de su amiga.

-me llamo Matt Black

-¿¿BLACK!!- gritaron Lily y Almu al unísono. Y acto seguido dejaron de interesarse tanto por el chico, si tiene algo que ver con Sirius ya nos podemos olvidar de él, murmuraron entre sí.

-Sí...es posible que conozcáis a mi primo, Sirius, lo cierto es que lo estoy buscando.

Almu presionó los labios y Lily hizo rodar sus verdes ojos mientras que Gloria parecía cada vez más interesada.

-¡Ah! Por supuesto que lo ocnocemos...su amigo Remus Lupin es mi mejor amigo, lo que ocurre es que estas dos se llevan a matar con Black y con Potter...otro amigo suyo.-explicó la castaña señalando con los ojos a las dos mosqueadas chicas.

-Glo entramos o nos dan las uvas lo que prefieras...- espetó Lily en tono sarcástico cansada ya de la conversación.

Gloria le dedicó una mueca burlona , abrió el compartimiento de los merodeadores y se acercó a abrazar a su mejor amigo:

-¡Remus!

-Glo ¿cómo estás?

-Oye y vosotras dos ¿qué hacéis aquí? Porque lo de Stickson está justificado pero vosotras...sobráis.

-Perdona pero es que yo no he venido a verte a ti precisamente, si hemos venido a sido solo para cuidar a nuestra amiga.- fue Lily la que contestó a James furiosa mirando a los ojos castaños del chico.

-Que un segundo con vosotros dos es suficiente para salir herido.- añadió Almu.

-Galbraith no empieces, ¿vale? Ser guapo no es delito- se defendió Sirius que parecía que iba a estallar.

-El caso es que tu no lo eres- mintió la morena.

-¡eh! Con mi primo nada- María saltó inesperadamente para defender a su primo sin siquiera conocer a las chicas.

-¿y esta moco de dónde a salido?- esta vez fue Lily la que intervino pues al ver a su amiga tan asombrada decidió salir en su ayuda.

-¡Qué no soy tan pequeña que estoy en 5º curso! A mí nadie me dice moco...

- ¿a no? Pues me parece que Lily acaba de hacerlo- dijo Almu desatando así la furia de María quien, sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ellas.

Pero no fue de Lily y de Almu de quien acabó encima y en el suelo, sino de Remus que, en el último momento se interpuso entre la castaña y las dos chicas.

-María las cosas no se arreglan así -dijo Remus sonriendo mientras veía como María se ponía roja a más no poder.

Tardaron bastante en incorporarse de manera que durante ese tiempo sus miradas estaban tan cerca que ninguno de los dos pudo apartar los ojos de los del otro, Remus dándose cuenta de lo fascinantes que eran los ojos azules verdosos de María y ésta volviendo a quedar hipnotizada por los ojos del chico.

-¿Por qué la has detenido Remus? ¡Iba ha hacer lo que yo he intentado durante 5 años! Es mi ídolo jajajaja -rió Sirius mientras recogía a Maria del suelo.

-¡pues si no lo has hecho es porque eres un cobarde!¡ tu solo vales para...

-¡¡SE ACABÓ!! Todavía no hemos llegado a Hogwarts y ya os estáis peleando...-después de que Gloria gritase para detener la pelea suavizó el tono y añadió-María, ¿y si te vienes con nosotras?

-¿¿QUE!!-gritaron desesperadas Lily y Almu

-por mí perfecto-contestó María sonriendo a Lily y a Almu al ver su reacción.

Salieron las chicas hacia su compartimento. El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

-bueno...-empezó María-que lo siento, es que no soporto que me llamen enana.

-de acuerdo...dejémoslo así.

-oye... ¿En serio Black es tu primo?-preguntó Almu con curiosidad.

-Sí, es el único de la familia Black que me cae bien-asintió María con una sonrisa-no entiendo como te puede caer mal.

-Escucha María si quieres que todo vaya bien entre nosotras será mejor que no defiendas a Black...- le advirtió Almu.

-Ni a Potter-añadió Lily- si a ti te caen bien, de acuerdo, pero no nos intentes convencer a nosotras para que nos caigan bien.-dijo tajante, si esa enana intentaba algo las llevaba claras, Lily no se lo iba a permitir.

-Vale pero os equivocáis con respecto a él...esto...Gloria... ¿Tu tienes algo con Lupin?- procuró María intentando no sonrojarse.

-¿Yo? Sí...-María bajó la vista decepcionada-es mi mejor amigo,¿por?

-No...por nada

-sí, que sí, que a ésta le ha gustado Lupin -empezó Almu viendo que ahí había tema-te digo que Lupin es el único que me cae bien de los merodeadores.

-Pues, la verdad,...sin ánimos de ofender(N/A claro que pretendía ofenderla), tu eres pequeña y no sé si Mi Remus querrá algo contigo- anunció la castaña de rizos con satisfacción resaltando la palabra "MI".

-¡Glo está celosa, Glo está celosa! -se burlaron divertidas Lily y Almu .

-No estoy celosa, solo digo una realidad.

-Pues a mí me parece que la realidad es otra-dijo Almu insinuante mientras le daba codazos a Gloria quien,en esos momentos, se encontraba de lo más incómoda.

Las cuatro estaban entrando en el gran comedor cuando a Lily se le ocurrió preguntar algo:

-Oye María ¿tú en que casa estás? Porque...

-¡Ah! En mi antiguo colegio también había casas, la mía era la del valor y la audacia, me mandaron una carta diciéndome a que casa correspondía la mía antigua en Hogwarts...solo es, que no me acuerdo...

-¡es gryffindor! Sin duda...-gritó Almu contenta con la nueva miembro de su casa-¡Bienvenida!- en ese momento algo le pasó a la morena por la mente-oye, ¿tu juegas al quiddith?

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta el quiddith...Quiero jugar en el equipo pero...

-no me digas más, ¡yo juego en el equipo de Gryffindor! Te llevaré a hacer las pruebas. Así no tendré que soportar sola a Black y a Potter, ya que ni a Glo ni a Lily les gusta jugar, son una aburridas...es en lo único en lo que esta pelirroja y yo no estamos de acuerdo- dijo Almu con cariño y una media sonrisa en la cara-¡menos mal que a ti sí te gusta!

-Bueno basta de parloteos y entremos de una vez al comedor ¡que estoy hambrienta!- les apremió la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Venga que el banquete está apunto de empezar, ¡María tienes que oír a Dumbledore!

-a claro Glo, me han hablado mucho de él- dijo María mientras se sentaban en la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

-bienvenidos una vez más a Hogwarts-era Dumbledor q como cada año daba un discurso a comenzar el curso-os recuerdo que el bosque prohibido esta: PROHIBIDO y además este año se han tomado nuevas medidas, nos e podrá entrar en el 7º corredor de la planta baja de las mazmorras.-Dumbledore lanzó una fugaz mirada a los merodeadores a quienes ya les brillaban los ojos del interés ante un nuevo reto y con una sonrisa añadió- Y no probéis a intentarlo porque si lo hacéis vuestra vida se verá en peligro...Bueno y ahora...¡A COMER TODO EL MUNDO!

Una vez finalizado el banquete todos salieron por la puerta y un chico bajito, rubio , de ojos cansados y azules, y de aspecto debilucho chocó torpemente con María:

-¡Eh! tapón mira por donde vas

-¡Peter! No te he visto en el tren- le dijo Sirius, que acababa de aparecer, a colagusano dándole cariñosamente unas palmaditas(N/A ¡por favor matemos a la rata!). Peter no contestó a Sirius pues estaba decidiendo si antes de eso le pedía disculpas a María. Pero tardaba demasiado en decidirse María se le adelantó:

-Por lo menos podrías disculparte...- María, sin saber por qué, sentía desprecio hacia Peter, y por eso no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco.

Sirius se rió ante la situación y le echó una manita a Peter:

-Venga pídele perdón a mi primita...

-¿Tu...tu...primita?

-¡Anda y encima tartamudea!- la castaña sabía que era demasiado borde con el chico, pero el caso es que no podía evitarlo.

-Si es tu primita yo le beso los pies si es necesario...

-¡¡No eso ni en mis peores pesadillas!!

En ese momento, afortunadamente, llegaron Glo, Lily y Almu consiguiendo que María pidiese escapar de aquella situación.

-María vente con nosotras...

-Claro Glo...justo a tiempo.-dijo feliz de poder salir de allí.- .Bueno primito hasta mañana.-le dijo a Sirius dándole un beso en las mejilla.

-Mañana nos vemos.

Todas se dirigieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor, charlando y riendo.

-Oye...hay un problema...tu no puedes dormir con nosotras, eres de 5º curso.-dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Maria con tristeza.

-Bueno pero mañana nos vemos, ¿no?-preguntó Gloria, aunque mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-¡Claro! buenas noches chicas

-¡Hasta mañana!- Dijeron las demás al separase de Maria en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Entonces llegaron los merodeadores seguidos de Matt, parecían los chicos más felices del mundo y a pesar de que ya era tarde estaban muy despiertos.

-¡Lo de las bromas va a ser genial!-exclamó Sirius-me encantará verlas sufrir desesperadas...bueno a Stickson me da igual...pero a Galbraith y a Evans por supuesto.

-Sí lo van a pasar mal- dijo James con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras se imaginaba a Lily huyendo despavorida.

-Creo que también participaré...una broma no hace mal a nadie...o a casi nadie.

-¡Eh! Lunático que bien! Por fin te animas.

-pero no nos pasamos, ¿vale Sirius?

-No...tranquilo-le respondió el moreno con una traviesa sonrisita.

-Me encantará eso de hacerle sufrir a mi hermana.

-Pues bienvenido a los merodeadores. Debes de sentirte muy afortunado, este honor no se lo concedemos a cualquiera...bueno no se lo concedemos a NADIE y tienes que prometer guardar el secreto.-con estas palabra James hizo de Matt un nuevo merodeador lo que le supondría muchos cambios.

-¿Sabes?, en realidad nosotros no somos tres, aunque lo parezca, colagusano,Peter para que me entiendas, también forma parte de los merodeadores, pero últimamente...no viene tanto con nosotros...

-Y la verdad es que nos importa poco

-James no seas así- le reprendió Remus.

-¿Y eso de colagusano,Lunánito...?-preguntó Matt sin comprender.

-Antes de saberlo...tendrás que convertirte de verdad en uno de nosotros...

Todos sabían a lo que James se refería así que cogieron la capa invisible y abandonaron el dormitorio para irse al bosque.

Cuando llegaron a los límites del bosque Matt no se mostraba demasiado convencido.

-Venga ya, ¿qué hacemos aquí? Dumbledore dijo claramente que este lugar estaba PROHIBIDO.

-¿en serio crees que le haremos caso?-preguntó Sirius mostrándose de lo más divertido.

-Observa y aprende.-dijo James alzando las cejas.

Entonces Matt vio algo que jamás hubiese imaginado,Sirius se había transformado en un enorme perro negro y James ahora era un precioso ciervo.

Matt miró a Remus esperando a que se transformase también...pero el chico de cabellos dorados no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

-¿y tu?

-Bueno yo...verás es que lo mío es algo...especial.

-Lunático,no hace falta que se lo digas si no quieres.-dijo Sirius mientras se transformaba otra vez en un muchacho.

-No, yo confío en él, lo que ocurre,Matt, es que yo no me puedo transformar cuando yo quiera...porque soy un hombre lobo.-Matt abrió los ojos sorprendido pero sabía que eso era importante para el licántropo, así que se acercó a él.

-Gracias por confiar en mí, bueno y yo ¿qué debo hacer?

Los tres chicos sonrieron ante la pregunta y lo rodearon explicándole como transformarse en un animago...y aunque el proceso fue largo y pesado al terminar la noche Matt ya podía transformarse a su antojo en un hermoso zorro .Al rubio de ojos verdes, le designaron el nombre de "astuto" como nuevo miembro que era de _los merodeadores_.

--

Los merodeadores y su nuevo miembro quedaron después del desayuno en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Deberíamos pensar en lo de las bromas, ayer no decidimos nada-comentó Matt.

-Oye, ¿y si les encogemos la ropa?-sugirió James mordiéndose el labio inferior ansioso.

-¿Recuerdas que mi prima está con ellas?-dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

-¡Qué es mi hermana!

-Jooo!! Sois unos aguafiestas...-refunfuñó James dicho esto dejó la vista fija en ningún sitio y comenzó a imaginarse a las chicas con una falda que ni llegaba a ser cinturón...se mordió el labio...y sin darse cuenta acabó por pensar solo y únicamente en Lily y sus pequeñas prendas(N/A pervertido!!)

-James ¿te traemos una fregona? ¡Lo estás encharcando todo!-se burló el moreno de ojos mar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?-preguntó el aludido aturdido mientras se pasaba la mano por la boca todavía entreabierta.

-Déjalo, lo tuyo no tiene remedio-sentenció Remus.

-Ja-ja-ja ¿hay que reirse?-preguntó James con sarcasmos.

-Dejadlo ya, ¿vale? y centrémonos en las benditas bromas-cuando Sirius les recordó lo de las bromas la discusión cesó al instante por un asunto de fuerza mayor.

-Pensemos...¿qué es lo que mas odian las chicas?- la pregunta de Matt hizo reflexionar a todos hasta que el merodeador de los ojos color miel, respondió graciosamente.

-¡ya lo tengo! ¡ A Sirius y a James! Jajaja- pero la risa no le duro mucho, pues Sirius le fulminaba con esos ojos azules que tan guapo le hacían al igual que James, que le fulminaba con sus preciosos ojos avellanas a través de sus gafas.- Vale no ha tenido gracia, ya está,¿ podeis dejar de mirarme así?

Los aludidos apartaron la vista pero aún con el resentimiento grabado en sus ojos.

- Lo que mas odian sin duda, en general, es... el acné- Matt dio un puñetazo al aire como señal de que había dado en el clavo, mientras decía su gran idea.

- No será muy cruel?-pregunto Lunático pensando en Glo y en las demás, y es que si eso era de verdad lo que las chicas mas temían y odiaban el no quería participar en una broma de tantísimo mal gusto.

- La verdad es que con el acné, adios a sus hermosas caras...porque reconozcámoslo, son muy guapas- se sinceró James.

- Es cierto, no se merecen eso... pero si algo que se me acaba de ocurrir...-Sirius no cabía en si de la emoción y les contó su asombroso plan a los demás merodeadores.


End file.
